Black Rain
by DarkOrochimaruBlood
Summary: Sasuke is needed to be in the Akatsuki, but Sakura ends up going there because of Deidara's laziness. So she lives there now and Deidara ends up being her partner. DeidaraxSakura
1. You are?

One sunny day there was a girl with pink short hair and green eyes. She was in a garden hiding from her friend.

_Pull it together Sakura, _the girl thought. _You can't hide forever._ Sakura got up and walked to a nearby river. _That idiot Sasuke,_ Sakura thought. _He doesn't know when to stop being a dumb ass._ Sakura walked to the river and threw rocks in it. _Each one stands for how much I hate him, _she thought.

Then someone poked her on the back of her head and Sakura stopped throwing rocks.

"Do you know someone named Sasuke, yeah?" said the person.

"Huh? Yes I know him," Sakura said and turned around.

She saw a person with blonde hair that wasn't that long and was tied in a pony tail. He had blue eyes and he was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it.

"Where is he, yeah" he asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Sakura asked.

"I have to bring him somewhere, yeah," he said.

"So where is somewhere?" Sakura glared.

"Tell me where he is, yeah."

Sakura gave him a death glare. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm not important f…." Sakura interrupted him.

"I SAID WHO ARE YOU AND MAYBE I'LL TELL YOU!!!" Sakura yelled at him.

He took a step back. "I'm Deidara, yeah."

"I don't know where Sasuke is. I wanted to know who you were."

"But isn't Sasuke part of team, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"I lost him," Sakura smiled.

"Then I'll take you instead. Nobody is going to care, yeah," Deidara said.

"What if I don't want to go," Sakura said.

"Too bad. I don't feel like looking for Sasuke so I'll take you, yeah."

Deidara picked up Sakura and started walking at an empty street.

"Let go of me!!!" Sakura yelled in his ear and was hitting his back.

"That doesn't hurt. So you should stop now, yeah," Deidara said. Sakura pouted.

Then after some hours Deidara stopped and put Sakura down. Sakura looked at him and looked at where he was looking. She saw a sign with too faded words to read.

"We go this way, yeah," he said and pointed right.

"Where are we?" Sakura asked. Deidara didn't answer, picked up Sakura again and started walking.

"Don't worry, yeah. We're almost here," he said.

Then after ten hours Deidara stopped again.

"We're here, yeah," he said. Deidara dropped Sakura.

"Ouch, that hurts," she glared. And Deidara fell down next to her.

"You're heavy, yeah…" Deidara closed his eyes.

Sakura looked up and saw four people with the same cloaks as Deidara. One of them had black hair tied in a pony tail and had black eyes. The other one had red hair. The other one looked like a shark; he was blue with a darker blue for his hair. The last one was half white and half black. With yellow eyes, green hair, and it looked like a giant plant was eating his head.

"So he came with someone else," said one of them.

"It seems so," said a different one.

"I told you he couldn't do it right. Don't be like that he could have done his best," said another one.

"What do you think Itachi?" asked one of them.

"…What's your name?" asked the one with the black hair.

"Sakura..." she said.

"Hm? You'll need to know our names first. He's Zetsu," he pointed to the guy that looked like a plant was eating his head. "He's Sasori," he pointed to the red-haired person. "He's Kisame," he pointed to the blue person. "And I'm Itachi," he said.

"You know I'm Deidara, yeah" Deidara said weakly.

"Um…yes," Sakura said confusingly.

"Since you seem to know Deidara already, he'll be your partner," Itachi said.

"For what?" she asked.

"He didn't tell you? You'll be part of the Akatsuki," Itachi said calmly.

"And you need to wear a cloak like ours and wear purple nail-polish like we do!" Kisame said joyfully.

"Um…okay," she said unsure about what would happen.

"So let's go, yeah…" Deidara got up and pulled Sakura to her feet.

"Thanks…" she said. _Wait, _Sakura thought._ What I'm doing. They could be the enemy. Well, it can't hurt to see what will happen._

"You want a cookie Dei-chan?" asked Kisame as he pulled a cookie out of his pocket.

"Sure, yeah," said Deidara and he took the cookie from Kisame.

"AH! My hand ate it!!!" Deidara screamed. Sakura giggled.

"Are we going to go or wait here forever?" she said.

"Oh, yeah," Deidara looked at his hand. "Let's go now, yeah."


	2. The soil!

Deidara pushed Sakura to a building.

"Aren't you going to go inside, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Oh, right…" Sakura said.

She opened the door to there and they went inside.

"Um…It was short notice, um…when you came…so…" Deidara started.

"Um, um!?! You were too lazy to get Sasuke so you got me instead! It's your fault!" Sakura yelled.

"I don't understand you, yeah," Deidara said. Sakura glared at him.

"What were you saying, if it mattered?" Sakura asked angrily.

"Wait here, yeah. I'll get someone else to help you," Deidara left Sakura and went outside. Then Kisame came with a big smile.

"So he couldn't do it? Oh wells, I'll show you!" Kisame said happily.

"Right…"

"Okay, we didn't know you'll be here so we're making a room for you in here, like three days…so you could sleep on the floor or with someone else," Kisame said joyfully.

"WHAT!?!" Sakura twitched.

"Yeah, I love sleeping it feels great, thinking about oceans and fishy friends!!!" Kisame sang.

"You idiot! Where am I going to sleep?" Sakura asked.

"Well no one offered, so I did I'll sleep outside!!!"

_I don't want him to get hurt, _Sakura thought. _This guy seems like he doesn't know what he's doing._

"It's okay Kisame, I'll find out somehow," Sakura said.

"Okay this is strange, yeah?" Deidara asked as he walked inside with Itachi and Zetsu.

"Shut up, it's your fault she's here so you take her! Don't be so cruel, he tried didn't he?" Zetsu yelled at Deidara and asked himself.

"Hm? I agree with the first thing Zetsu said. Tell your good side to shut up," Itachi said.

"I did but I won't listen. Well you should have asked nicely," Zetsu said.

"What about Kisame he could do it?" Deidara asked.

"You brought her and you will take care of her!!!" Zetsu yelled at him.

"Yeah!!!" Kisame yelled.

"Fine, but if she tries to ki…" Deidara started.

"Don't worry, if she tries then she'll be killed, but I don't think you could get beaten by a girl," said Zetsu.

"That's not what I mean…" Deidara said.

"So you should go get your damn selves ready!!!" Kisame sang.

"Huh?" Sakura looked confused. _Why would I try to kill him? _Sakura thought. _If he doesn't mean kill…I don't know._

Deidara pushed Sakura to a closed door and opened it. The room had a bed with black and dark green sheets and everything else didn't look too different because the room had those colors almost everywhere.

"This is my room and the only room you're allowed in unless if you are told something else for now. You'll come to dinner some time later, maybe around eight. There's a bathroom in this room somewhere. This is what you wear," Deidara said. He gave her a cloak like his, a ring, and purple nail-polish. Then Deidara told her where everything is and what time is something to do something.

"So you understand?" he asked.

"Yes I think…"Sakura said.

"Well I'll see you later and you put that stuff I gave you on," he said and left. Sakura closed the door and started to put everything on.

Sakura opened the door when she was done and saw that Deidara was waiting there.

"…Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, I was waiting…" Deidara said calmly.

"What were you waiting for?" Sakura asked.

Sakura walked up to Deidara "Hm?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"There's to need to be so suspicious," Deidara smirked. "Why won't you come out side, yeah?"

"Sure, I think I'll go," Sakura said.

They walked outside and saw Kisame and Sasori there.

"Three?" Kisame asked him.

"No," Sasori said coldly.

"Four?" he asked again.

"Just two no more than that," Sasori said.

"One, give it to me or I'll be nicer," Kisame said.

Sasori shuddered. "Fine, here." He handed Kisame a seed. Kisame grinned.

"It's cold…" Sakura said.

"It's going to snow tonight, yeah," Deidara said.

"It's strange, how it is winter, but still could be sunny," she said.

"Yeah…"

"Wait, ITS SUMMER YOU IDIOT!!! HOW IS IT GOING TO SNOW!?!" Sakura yelled.

"You said it's cold, yeah."

"You confuse me. If it's cold it doesn't mean it's going to snow Deidara-san."

"What did you call me…?" he asked.

"I saw this pet shop and look what I got!!!" said Kisame as he ran up to Deidara and Sakura. He showed them a bag with dirt inside.

"You got dirt; I think you just found it…" Sakura said.

"Non-believer!!! You shall see that this dirt is not any dirt, it is soil!!!" Kisame yelled.

"I'm going back inside, yeah," Deidara said and walked back inside.

"Um…yeah, me too," Sakura followed him.


	3. I'm sleeping

"That is not right," Sakura twitched.

"Um…yeah, I have to go somewhere," Deidara said. Deidara left Sakura standing in the hallway.

_I guess I'll go sit in his room, _Sakura thought._ I can live by myself here, um…without anyone…anyway, what's so important to him…I…_

Sakura went into Deidara's room and sat on his bed. _What's with all the green and black? _Sakura thought. _I like red and black, or maybe pink and purple. That would have looked nice. But green isn't that bad, since my eyes are green to. But that's dark green, my eyes are light green._

Then the door opened and Itachi came inside the room. He closed the door and sat next to Sakura.

"Huh? Why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"We were wondering where you were. Are you coming? Or are you going to sit there?" Itachi glared.

"Um…sure…" but as Sakura answered him Itachi already left.

Sakura got up and left the room. She dropped one of her earrings and bended to pick it up. Deidara was walking the same way and threw a rock at her.

"Hey what did you do that for!?!" Sakura yelled.

"Are you coming, yeah? I did that to get your attention, yeah," Deidara said.

"Um…okay," Sakura said. Deidara pushed Sakura to move.

"I could walk by myself," Sakura glared. Deidara stopped pushing her. Sakura glared at him and they started walking.

"My room is that way, yeah," Deidara said.

Sakura didn't listen. "Let's go to dinner," Sakura suggested.

"Yeah," he said.

When they came into the room they saw that they were already eating. Deidara sat next to Kisame and someone else that

Sakura didn't know. Sakura sat down next to Itachi and Zetsu.

Everyone left only Sakura, Zetsu, Kisame and Deidara was still there.

"I have to go," Zetsu said. He got up and left.

"I'm going to take a shower," Sakura said and left.

"Hey it's going to be fun, right Deidara!?!" Kisame asked.

"Um…I have to go to bed, yeah," Deidara said and ran away to his room.

Deidara put on a dark blue robe and sat on the bed. When Sakura was done she wore a pink robe and came inside Deidara's room. She sat next to Deidara.

"Are you done now, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Ye…why do you want to know!?!" Sakura asked.

"I want to know which side of the bed you want, yeah," Deidara smirked.

"I'm not sleeping now, so it doesn't matter," Sakura panicked.

"It does matter, yeah," Deidara said.

"Next to the window then," Sakura said.

"Fine…yeah," Deidara glared.

Sakura yarned. "I thought you said you weren't going to sleep…." Deidara stopped talking. Sakura fell asleep on him.

_Great, yeah, _Deidara thought. _She falls on me. She's too heavy, yeah. I'm suffocating…_

Deidara fell asleep with Sakura lying on top of him. _I can't…_ Sakura thought. _Get up. Too tired to move…I feel funny, also nice._

In the morning Deidara got up first. _Something strange happened,_ Deidara thought as he opened his eyes. _I never slept so well, yeah._ He sat up with Sakura sleeping still on him. _Why is this girl on top of me, yeah?_

Deidara pushed Sakura to the bed and got up. Sakura moaned. Deidara left the room. Some later Sakura woke up. _Where's Deidara? _Sakura thought. _He was here; maybe he woke up or something._

Sakura got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When she was done she wore the cloak Deidara gave her. She walked to Deidara's room and by the door she saw Deidara leaning on the wall. He looked at her.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"You ask me that every time you see me, yeah," Deidara said.

"You always say yeah," Sakura said.

"It a habit, yeah," Deidara said.

"Oh, okay," Sakura smiled.

Deidara smiled back. He walked up to her. "Hi," he whispered to Sakura.

"Hi!!!" yelled a happy Kisame.

Deidara glared at him. "Right, yeah."

"Why are you guys close to each other?" Kisame asked awkwardly.

"Um…I have to go," Sakura said and ran outside. Deidara frowned.


	4. A person to remember

_Great,_ Deidara thought. _I was so close, yeah, until he came here._

"Is something wrong Deidara-san? You angry about something. You should know that it's not my fault you got your foot in the tree," Kisame said.

Deidara twitched. He walked outside to see Sakura. _Where? _Deidara thought. He ran to a nearby cave. He saw Sakura crying slightly as she sat on the floor. Deidara knelt next to her.

"Go away," she sobbed.

"Okay I will…." Deidara stopped. He saw Itachi with red eyes and black commas in them.

"Um…Itachi…is something wrong, yeah?" Deidara asked. Itachi didn't answer him. He walked to Deidara.

"You're dead," Itachi whispered. Deidara looked at him confusingly and Sakura got up from the floor.

"Why?" Deidara asked.

Sakura blinked. "DEIDARA!!!" she screamed on top of her voice.

Deidara was lying on the floor, bleeding rapidly. Itachi looked at her. Sakura kneeled to Deidara and started crying more.

"Why did you?" Deidara asked and turned his head to see Itachi.

"Sakura knows…" Itachi said coldly. Deidara looked at Sakura.

"What does he mean, yeah?" Deidara asked weakly.

"I…told him how you…got me…here…they said you're…the most…useless one…here…so they wanted…to get…rid…of you…some time ago…that's why…I ran out here…I didn't want to…but," Sakura kept on pausing to stop crying.

"Sakura…" Deidara didn't look angry. Itachi walked out the cave. Sakura hugged Deidara. He tried to move but he couldn't. There was a long pause.

"I could heal you," Sakura finally said.

"I don't…want you…to," Deidara said weakly.

"Why don't you want me to?" Sakura asked. Tears rolled down her face and fell on Deidara's forehead.

"I…don't…want…to…be…here…if….nobody…wants…me," he said weaker than before.

"But I want you," Sakura gave a weak smile. Deidara smiled back and stopped breathing. Sakura held him tighter.

"DEIDARA!!!" she screamed again. She cried more. His blood and tears mixed.

**The End!**


End file.
